What Chapter 372 of Fairy Tail should have been
by x-game
Summary: This is how I would have written Fairy Tail Chapter 372: Breach if I were Hiro Mashima


(_Kyouka is now locked in the same shackles that held Erza earlier_)

**ERZA**: I can't wait to pay you back in full for your… _wondrous_ hospitality…

**LISSANNA**: What did they do to her...

**ERZA**: (_holds sword to Kyouka's throat_) Where are Mirajane and Elfman….

**KYOUKA**: Elfman? I don't know who this "Elfman" is… But Mira's in the lab on the 3rd floor. But it might be too late.

**NATSU**: Damn it...

**LISSANNA**: I'm going there!

**ERZA**: Natsu, go with her. I'll stay here.

**NATSU**: Got it! (_he and Lissana both leave_)

**ERZA**: Now tell me where Elfman is.

**KYOUKA**: I told you, I don't know who Elfman is!

**ERZA**: I don't believe you. (_chops off one of Kyouka's arms_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**ERZA**: Now, tell me where Elfman is. NOW!

**KYOUKA**: I told you, I don't know who Elfman is!

**ERZA**: Of _course_ you did. You lied! (_chops off Kyouka's other arm_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (_Falls face first onto the floor, slamming her face right into it_)

**ERZA**: (_Grabs Kyouka by the back of the head and lifts it upward to face her_) Now, tell me where Elfman is. And tell me the truth this time. NOW! (_Slams Kyouka's face to the floor with extreme force several times. Then she stops and tilts Kyouka's face towards her again. Kyouka's face is now all covered in blood due to a broken nose and fractures in her skull_) Ready to talk now?

**KYOUKA**: Fine! I'll tell you! He's in the same place where I put Mirajane. Sayla's laboratory...

**ERZA**: Thanks for the info. But we're not done yet. (_Throws Kyouka back to the wall behind her. Then she re-equips a knife and points it at Kyouka's stomach. Kyouka starts sweating in fear_) Now, chances are, you might have _already_ turned Mirajane into a demon. And if that's the case, how do I change her back?

**KYOUKA**: Heh… He he he he he he he...

**ERZA**: What's so funny?

**KYOUKA**: Oh, come on. Once I turn someone into a demon, there's no way to change them back!

**ERZA**: More lies! You are just a filthy pig. How about I… _dissect_ you like one? (_cuts open Kyouka's stomach, slowly and painfully_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**ERZA**: (_Re-Equips back into her Heart Kreuz Armor and wraps Kyouka's intestines around her own hand_) Now tell me how to undo Mirajane's conversion. If you want all of your innards to remain intact.

**KYOUKA**: S… Sayla's the one who operates the conversions! Not me! She's the one you should ask for information like…

**ERZA**: (_Pulls on Kyouka's intestines_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!

**ERZA**: Start talking or I'll yank your intestines out.

**KYOUKA**: I didn't turn Mirajane into a demon! I swear! I was just using her as leverage! I just wanted to…

**ERZA**: (_Rips Kyouka's intestines right out_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**ERZA**: (_Drops Kyouka's intestines onto the floor_) That must really hurt, doesn't it. I don't need a Sensation Curse to increase _your_ sensitivity to pain.

**KYOUKA**: (_under her breath_) "_This is impossible. She begged me to release Mirajane before, but now… now she seems to be abandoning her just to make me suffer… What kind of a…. monster is she!?_" (_trembles, sweats, and cries in fear_)

**ERZA**: (_Grabs one of Kyouka's lungs_) Now, tell me how to undo convergence.

**KYOUKA**: (_Whimpers as sweat pours down her face_)

**ERZA**: Don't worry, I won't tear out the other lung. You won't be of much use to me if I kill you right here and now.

**KYOUKA**: I didn't convert Mirajane… And I don't know how to reverse conversion… (_sobs profusely_) I'm… telling you… the truth...

**ERZA**: No, you're not. (_rips Kyouka's lung right out of her ribcage_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**ERZA**: Ironic isn't it. (_Drops Kyouka's lung onto the floor_) You said last time that the next time we did this, you would make me scream beyond what was considered possible. Well, now who's the one screaming? I hope you're not enjoying this little role-reversal _nearly_ as much as I am. Your agonized shrieks sooth me. (_turns to look at her hand, covered in Kyouka's blood_) And your blood…. (_licks the blood from her hand_) Delicious...

**KYOUKA**: YOU'RE EVIL! YOU'RE A MONSTER! YOU'RE A SADIST!

**ERZA**: (_sharply turns towards Kyouka, with a menacing glare in her eyes_) What?! (_walks towards a whimpering, trembling Kyouka_) You abducted me… locked me in this dungeon… stripped me naked… (_throws Kyouka back forward again, causing her face to slam into the floor again_) cast your Sensation Curse on me, heightening my sensitivity to pain… (_steps on Kyouka's shoulder and prepares to press her foot down on it_) whipped me… sent your little pet down here to electrocute me… threatened to convert Mirajane if I didn't submit… (_presses her food down Kyouka's shoulder, causing her shoulder bone to break_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**ERZA**: And yet you have the _gall _to call _me_ evil!? _Me_ a monster!? (steps off Kyouka's shoulder and grabs her by the back of the head again) _ME_ A SADIST!? (_slams Kyouka's face into the floor_) _YOU_ ARE EVIL! (_slams Kyouka's face into the floor_) _YOU_ ARE EVIL! (_slams Kyouka's face into the floor_) _YOU_ ARE THE MONSTER! (_slams Kyouka's face into the floor_) _YOU_ ARE THE SADIST! (_slams Kyouka's face into the floor. Then gets up and presses her foot onto Kyouka's other shoulder_) I'm just one of your victims, trying to get a little catharsis.

**KYOUKA**: You… you...

**ERZA**: (_presses her food down Kyouka's shoulder, causing her shoulder bone to break_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**ERZA**: You know, I really enjoy hearing your bones break. (_Throws Kyouka back to the wall behind her_) Now, how do I undo conversion?

**KYOUKA**: (_says nothing)_

**ERZA**: Well then... (_re-equips her Lightning Emperess spear and sents over a million watts into Kyouka_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**ERZA**: (_stops eletrocuting Kyouka_) Ready to talk now?

**KYOUKA**: (_says nothing)_

**ERZA**: No? (_zaps Kyouka again_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**ERZA**: (_stops eletrocuting Kyouka_) Now, I won't ask you again… (_puts her hand around Kyouka's face, putting her thumbs near her eyes_) How do I change Mirajane back into a human?

**KYOUKA**: Th… The machine has a reverse switch. It removes demon particles from who's in the tube. Just put her into the tube and activate the switch that removes the demon particles...

**ERZA**: Thanks, Kyouka. You've been very helpful. (_plunges her thumbs into Kyouka's eyes, gouging them out_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**ERZA**: You may see me now as a heartless sadist, but you brought this on yourself. You know deep down that you deserve this. You know deep down that if you had simple never tortured me in the first place, you would have been spared this pain. You, of course, are the real sadist. Now, I'd love to stick around and play with you some more, but I have business to attend to. So, why don't you make yourself comfortable until I get back? (_pats Kyouka on the head_) I hope you enjoy sepsis. (_Runs right out of the dungeon_)

**KYOUKA**: (_a few seconds after Erza already left_) You'll… pay… for… this...


End file.
